Never Again
by RKORhodes
Summary: Randy makes a mistake, and it's all up to Cody to figure out what to do. CANDY. Oneshot. Slash. Fluff. Enjoy. c:


**Hi guys! So this will be Randy/Cody and slight Randy/Punk. Enjoy. :3 It will all be in Cody's POV.**

I hadn't seen Randy in almost a month because of our crazy schedules. I was free today, so I decided I'd just visit him. We agreed to meet next Saturday, but I had a huge urge to see him. I missed him so much and thought I'd make a surprise for him. I had just finished my workout and was on my way to his house.

I made his favorite dish for him, so I was going to surprise him, thinking he'd probably need it since all the time he has spent was mostly in the ring. Randy had given me a spare key to his house a little after our one year anniversary and we were supposed to move in together soon. I walked into his flat, setting my jacket on the arm of the chair. I walked into the kitchen, but I saw something I wished I had never seen. Randy had his arm wrapped around CM Punk's waist while he kissed his neck.

He chuckled. "I love you, Viper," he spoke.

"Love you too," Randy replied.

I swear I could hear my heart shatter into a million pieces. Coldly, harshly, and loudly. I dropped the pasta dish, causing it to shatter, and spilled its contents everywhere. I didn't even know how to feel. What remained of the dish resembled my heart. Once it was broken, there was no way to repair it again.

I was angry, disappointed, sad… I was a mess, a pure mess, and I was shocked. Randy was the first guy that I've gone so far with. We even talked about a family. And now this. Startled by the sudden crash, they both turned around.

Randy's eyes went wide. "Cody…"

I began to let tears fall freely down my cheeks. "Don't," I said, putting my hand up. I ran out of his house, and he was trailing behind me.

"CODY! CODY, WAIT!"

He finally caught up to me.

"So you love Punk? Was it all worth this?" I blurted out.

Randy ran a hand over his head. "It's complicated."

"Explain, Randy!" I said, half crying, half yelling.

"It's not easy for me!" He retorted back.

"Oh, and it's easy for me? I just walked in on the love of my life with another man! At least have the decency to break up with me before you do this. Yeah it would've hurt, but it would've hurt a lot less. This… This is low. So low it feels like I've been shot. Do you have any respect at all?! This is not you, this is some kind of new Randy. I should've known that you were just a heartbreaker. You're a coward, Randy! A coward!" I spat at him before turning around and walking away, leaving him there shocked.

Well, he should be. That's when I let the tears come pouring down. I wasted almost two years for a liar, a cheater. "This is really it… it's all over," I whispered to myself, not wanting to believe it. But I had to.

XxX

It had been about four months since Randy and I had broken up. I was getting better day by day. I was still successful in the WWE. I had also gotten a puppy, which I named Princess, to make me feel less lonely. It was a bright, sunny day, so I decided to take Princess for a walk in the park. I was just enjoying the lovely day until I felt a tug.

"Princess!" I shouted.

She began to chase a squirrel, causing me to lose grip of her leash.

"Princess! Get back here!" I started chasing her until I ran into someone.

I just shook my head. Puppies… The man picked up my dog, looking at her collar. I ran to the man, my eyes still on Princess, and I reached for her.

"Thank you so mu-" I paused mid-sentence when I lifted my head. It was Randy who had caught Princess. The same Randy who broke my heart four months ago. I automatically looked down at the ground. "Uh, hello, Randy," I mumbled.

"How have you been?" He asked.

Really? How have I been? I've been just great since you cheated on me. "Fine. How are you and uh… Punk?"

"Uh… we broke up."

"How unfortunate," I muttered quietly to myself.

"Yeah. I called it off with him."

My head shot up. "Thought you 'loved' him?"

"Things weren't working out. Plus, there's someone else."

Another guy? My heart shattered. I still wasn't over him, but he was on to the next one. Again.

"Really, Randy? After me, you do this to some other guy, too?!" I couldn't just hold it in anymore. "You should learn how to treat a guy, you know."

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, actually, after you and I broke up, I realized the only guy I ever wanted is you. I love you so much, but I didn't want you to think you're just a guy I cheat on and come running back to." His eyes were becoming glossy. "I want you back so much, but you've lost all trust in me, and…" He couldn't continue.

I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I turned my head away. As much as I wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him that I will be there for him, he broke my heart.

"Cody, please don't. Please don't turn away from me. I stay up every, yes every night up late, crying about my stupid mistake. Crying about how you're not lying next to me and smiling at me, saying good night, or how you wake up and even when you're really grumpy, you give me your morning kiss on my right cheek wishing me a good day. And, oh, how much your smile shakes up my world, and how you always blush when a dirty scene of a movie comes on, or when you get bored and make weird faces, but I even miss them. I miss how you always mess up a word in an argument and then just stand there, trying hard not to laugh at your own mistakes." He ended, cracking a smile, as did I.

I haven't noticed those little things about me. I looked at his eyes. "Is that true?"

"Yes, every word came from my heart," he said.

I grabbed his hand, took it in mine, and I lifted my other hand to his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"You're right. I did lose all trust in you, and you did hurt me. But, I still love you. I will until the day I die. Not only did I realize this isn't worth holding a grudge over, but I also realized that yes, you may have done something so horrible, but you've also done so many things right. I can't hold one horrible thing against you when you've done so many other things right. No, this isn't going to be easy. It'll take time, but I'm willing to repair this broken relationship if you are," I stated.

"I'll do anything for this. For us. Give me one more chance, and I swear I'll never hurt you again," Randy replied.

All I wanted was for Randy to be mine again. All I could do was nod.

Before I knew it, Randy pulled me close to him, giving me a passionate kiss.

"For a second, I thought you have been practicing those things you said," I smiled at his as we pulled away.

"No, I haven't, but my heart spoke the truth," he smiled.

"Randy."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Just please, don't hurt me again," I whispered to him.

"Never again," he claimed, hugging me.

"Never again."


End file.
